The Accident
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: Gibbs and the team are heading to a crime scene when a deer causes them to crash down a ravine. Ziva is hurt and Tony tries to keep her awake. Can Gibbs and McGee get help in time? TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer CBS owns NCIS. I am just borrowing these great characters.

Please read and review. All errors are mine this was written in the last hour with no beta reading before posting.

* * *

It was early Tuesday morning and Gibbs and his team was heading to a new crime scene. Gibbs and McGee were in the front seat, McGee was taking to Abby online concerning some of the fiber analysis they had received on another case they were wrapping up. Tony and Ziva were in the back seat. They both were being very quiet.

They were heading to Sperryville, Va which was off Highway 211 about 79 miles from the Navy yard. Suddenly a deer jumped out in front of Gibbs and hew swerved to miss hitting it and went off the road and down a ravine about 50 feet. Tony and Ziva barely saw what was happening as they felt the car swerve and felt it going end over end. McGee was able to yell it's a deer and then tossed the computer down as the car went over the side. Gibbs tried his best to avoid the full force of the deer however not only did it hit the car hard it caused it to go to the right and forced it down the ravine.

Gibbs awoke rather quickly somehow he was not hurt the air bag had protected him along with his seatbelt. He turned to his right and could see McGee moving and making noises.

"McGee hey you all right?"

"Umm yeah Boss, just little sore, but nothing feels broken."

Gibbs undid his seatbelt and turned around. Tony was starting to stir they both had been thrown around all the glass was broken and you could see the tiny pebbles in there hair and lying around them. Ziva on the other hand was not making a sound or moving.

"Tony, Ziva, hey wake up…" Gibbs was getting worried.

"Zee… umm ohh uhhh Boss." Tony started to wake up he recalled the car hitting the deer and going over the side.

"Ziva…. Ohhhh Ziva come on sweetcheeks wake up. Please Ziva." Tony had opened his eyes and saw Ziva lying against him not making any noise. He reached over and was grateful to feel a pulse.

"DiNozzo!!! Do not move her much." Gibbs ordered.

Tony wanted to pull her closer and hold her but he knew Gibbs was right they had been thrown around pretty good when the car flipped going into the ravine, she could have hurt her neck.

Gibbs got out of the car he saw they had went about 50 feet into the ravine and that it was steep he was amazed they had survived the fall.

"McGee can you get out?" Gibbs yelled at him.

McGee was still shocked however he was now starting to realize he was okay and then got out the car. However when he got out he saw where they were and realized how serious of a situation they were in. He moved to the back door to open it for Tony then realized it was crushed so much it was not about the open. Tony would have to get out either through the front or the back window or the other side on the back. The back of the car seem to have took most of the impact. None of the windows in the back remained in tact however both his and Gibbs windows were intact. McGee then walked around the car and joined Gibbs.

Gibbs was leaning into the back of the car through the window. Ziva was starting to make noises however she was not awake. It appeared that her right leg was broken at least at the angle it was lying and that she had a head injury as she was bleeding from a cut at the top left of her head. Tony had some cuts and scrapes however he said he felt okay otherwise. He did not think anything was broken.

"McGee is our phone working? I have no bars." Gibbs growled.

"Sorry Boss, I lost my signal about 5 miles down the road." McGee stumbled over the words.

Tony grabbed his cell and Ziva's. "No signal on either of ours."

"Tony I will leave you here with Ziva and McGee and I will go get help?" Gibbs hated to do this however he knew they needed help.

"I am fine Boss. Just hurry, ok?" Tony pleaded as he gently rubbed Ziva's hand.

Gibbs noticed the way Tony was looking at Ziva as did McGee.

"McGee grab your gear leave any bottled water for Tony and Ziva and let's go. Hopefully it will be less than an hour before we are back with help."

Gibbs and Tony both started to head up the ravine. Tony gently prodded Ziva begging her to wake up and talk to him, to forgive him for the argument they had earlier.

"Tony…" Ziva struggled to get out of the sleepiness she felt. Her leg was hurting and she had a horrible headache.

"What… Tony… my leg hurts…and I feel sick…."

"Zee… Hey there sweetcheeks, I know it looks like you may have to go on desk duty after all we had a car accident and you may have broken your leg. Come on now wake up we need to keep you awake especially if you feel sick you may have a concussion and I refuse to let you sleep more than me." Tony tried to tease her however he was not sure it was coming out the way he wanted it to.

Ziva could here Tony talking but he sounded like he was a million miles away.

"Tony…. I am so tired…"

"Hey now Ziva, come on every morning you make me get up at 0430 and go running for an hour and I have not complained much so now it is your turn to stay awake and talk to me."

"Tony… I think I am going to be sick." Ziva was starting to sound more awake; however Tony could hear fear in her voice also.

"Ziva it is okay, I promise. If you get sick it is no big deal however you must talk to me, you have to stay awake ok?"

Ziva opened her eyes some however everything was a little blurry and it made he head hurt worse. She then finally focused in on Tony. She could see he had cuts on his face and he looked scared.

"I must look a mess if you look that scared, my little hairy butt." Ziva tried to joke and gave a half smile.

"I am not scared. I am just worried. So are you going to tell me what I did this morning to make you not talk to me since breakfast?"

Ziva closed her eyes again the reason she was mad at him might not matter now. She did not want to get his hopes up then crush his hopes. Anyways he had told her this morning as they were running that he was glad that they were careful as they saw a couple with two jogging strollers with 4 kids in total in the strollers. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Tony.

"Nothing really, I am too tired to fight now. Let me sleep, please." Ziva started to close her eyes again.

"Hey now, I still have no clue what I said. If this relationship is going to work we need to talk. Come on you are the one who told me communication is the most important part. Also did we not agree on any more secrets ever between us?" Tony really would have preferred not to have brought this up now however to keep her awake he would start a fight if he had to.

"Tony my head is hurting and my leg hurts. I just want to sleep a little." Ziva begged.

"So my little Ninja is to wimpy to talk right now. Are you afraid I will win?" Tony was now baiting her, anything to keep her talking and wake.

"Ziva, come on hey please wake up." Tony gently touched her face as he went to wake her up.

"Where are all those Mossad skills that you talk about? Saying you could stay awake for days at a time. I bet that was a bunch of talk, Mossad this and Mossad that. Come on I met Daddy he is not that scary. Ze…. Hey Ziva, come on, please. I need you to wake up." Tony was starting to worry now her breathing was normal however he could tell she was falling asleep as the breathing became more rhythmic.

Ziva was trying to stay awake however he body was fighting her. She knew he was trying to make her fight to argue with her so she would stay awake.

_"Tony…I …I am so tired….I am cold…."_ Ziva did not even notice she was talking in Hebrew now and continued to tell Tony more. She then leaned into Tony's shoulder. (if in italics she is talking in Hebrew but written in English)

_"I am scared Tony…"_

Tony was now really worried, she was talking in Hebrew.

"Hey love, my Hebrew is not that good yet. Could you say it in English?"

Ziva leaned into Tony more, he felt so good, this would be better if they were at home in there bed snuggled together. She then felt herself drifting off again.

"Hey…. Zee come on wake up, baby… Remember you said we were not to go to sleep if wither one of us were mad at each other."

"Not mad…_sleepy_…." Ziva then took Tony's hand and laid it on her stomach.

"I am so sorry…Tony _please let me_ sleep my head hurts and my leg is _starting to hurt more_." Ziva was starting to actually cry some. If the car accident was bad enough to broke her leg and have her hurt this bad then chances of still being pregnant was slim and this made her start to cry more.

"Hey baby…. Shhhhh….I am sorry…Zeee…"

Suddenly Tony heard voices.

"TONY… ZIVA… we are on our way down with the fire department, hang in there." Gibbs yelled.

"Zee hey you hear that? After they get you to the hospital and they check you over then you can sleep okay?" Tony begged her while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ziva, come on stay awake just a little longer…" Tony was begging her now. Her breathing was relaxing more and more and he could tell she was going into sleep and if she had a concussion that could be very dangerous.

"Tony… I love you…I am scared..."

"Ziva, I love you too… Look help is right here, you will be fine," Tony said into her ear and kissed her forehead and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Tony…I can not loose…" Ziva wanted to tell him however her brain would not let her continue to talk.

"Zeee… come on you will never loose me. However you have to promise never to leave me."

Gibbs and the rescuers all arrived at the car and heard the last couple sentences. Gibbs knew they were closer than they should be however this sort of proved that rule 12 was out the window for these two or would be soon.

The first paramedic and fireman manage to pry the back door off the car and then put a c-collar on Ziva and then placed her on a back board and they start to take her up the ravine. They wanted to put Tony into a c-collar and take him up on the back board however he refused and with leaning on Gibbs for a little support he headed up with the rescuers following Ziva.

Once they go to the top they placed Ziva onto the awaiting life flight to be flown to Bethesda Medical Center. Tony wanted to go however they told him they could not allow him to go. He reached over and gently placed a kiss onto Ziva's lips. She however did not return the kiss.

The paramedic wanted him to go to the local emergency room that could look him over, however he refused. Gibbs knew where they all three needed to be and it would take over 2 hours to get there normally. However he made a call and a Navy search and rescue heilo that happen to be on a training mission would be there in 10 minutes to pick them and drop them off at Bethesda.

PLEASE REVIEW:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Yep CBS stills own NCIS.

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Please review again it is the best thing for payments:)

The miles from Bethesda to there home and the Israeli Embassy is based on mapquest.

* * *

Ziva had arrived at Bethesda 30 minutes after leaving the accident scene. The trauma team was waiting. Immediately they ascended upon her. They drew a rainbow of blood tubes to be sent for various testing. An orthopedic specialist had arrived being informed that she had a possible fracture to her right lower leg. A neurologist was there and was ordering a CT of her head. Ziva could hear them talking and putting in orders. She wanted to tell them however she could not speak she could not even open her eyes she was just too tired.

Tony, Gibbs and McGee were all quiet on the ride to Bethesda. When they arrived a medic escorted them to the trauma waiting room. They all sat around waiting. Tony was as quiet as anyone had ever seen him. He would not even look at anyone. Suddenly Abby came running into the room.

"Gibbs, Tony, Tim… you three are ok? Any word on Ziva?" Then Abby saw the looks on their faces.

"Gibbs?" Abby now was on the verge of tears.

"Abby, they were taking her to CT. She may have internal bleeding, a broken leg, and a head injury they were not sure they said in about an hour they would let us know. She lost consciousness on the flight here. They said she has not been conscious since."

Abby sniffled "Ohh Gibbs."

Tony sat there listening all he could think about was Ziva's last words.

"The family for Ziva David?"

"That is us." Gibbs spoke up.

"I know you work with her, however do to the Hippa laws on privacy I can only talk to a spouse or family or someone who has power of attorney. Or if a family member gives me permission to talk to you." The Doctor stated. She was a fiery ER doctor that was not about to take any guff from the NCIS or any other agency in DC.

The Doctor then walked out of the room and Tony quickly followed her.

"Umm, I am her husband; I am Tony DiNozzo we have been married for 3 months and 12 days. Please can I go see her is she ok?"

"Sure you are?" the Doctor rolled her eyes up into her head.

"Look here is a picture of us at the courthouse. Look no one knows we got married. I would prefer it is kept this way also. Is my wife going to be ok?" Tony was now starting to loose it some his voice broke as he asked about her.

"Come over hear into the chapel and we can talk."

Tony and the young Doctor walked into the chapel and she made sure they were alone.

"Your wife has a concussion she is responding to pain and occasionally asks for Tony. Her right tibia is fractured and we have placed her into a soft cast that will mend quickly. She has no internal bleeding and the fetal heart rate is strong at 140 and there appears to be no bleeding and no signs of abruption. However she is still at great risk for miscarriage."

"Fetal heart rate?" Tony was shocked.

"You did not know? Well according to the ultrasound she is approximately 8 weeks pregnant. So she would be about 2 weeks late on her menstrual cycle. She may have not even realized it yet." The Doctor wanted to give him a reason why he may have not known.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, let me take you to her. At this time only family will be able to see her and for 10 minutes once an hour only. I would recommend that you go home tonight and sleep and tomorrow she should be more alert."

Tony followed the Doctor out of the chapel and they headed toward out of the ER and into the ICU.

"Until she is awake she will be in the ICU so we can do more frequent neuro checks. Do not upset her."

Tony could see Ziva lying in the bed she had a heart monitor on and he could see her vital signs. Her heart rate was in the low 60's and her oxygen saturation was 98%.

"Are you monitoring the baby?" Tony asked.

"No, at this age we can not do anything to save the fe.. umm baby. However I have a picture here of the ultrasound you can keep. See there is the baby.. the head is larger and the arms and legs are like small buds at this age, they look sort of look like an alien at this age. When she is awake more we will bring in the Ultra Sound and let you hear and see the baby for both of you."

"Ahhh… umm okay. He looks like his mom already." Tony chuckled as he looked at the ultrasound picture.

"Ziva…. Hey baby…You know everyone is so worried about you. I am going to have to make up something to tell them as to how I got back here. Guess I can say I used the DiNozzo charm on the Doctor."

"Tony… my leg hurts…ba…" Ziva tried hard to get the words out however she was slurring her words and he could hear pain in her voice.

"Shhh Ziva.. you are ok. When you wake up I have a surprise for you. I will be right outside in the waiting area all night. _I Love You both!!_" Tony then laid a hand on to her stomach and gently rubbed the spot that he hoped would soon expand. Then he gently placed a kiss on her stomach and her lips. The nurses just outside the room could see this and commented how beautiful it was.

Tony left the room and was greeted by Leslie, she was going to be Ziva's nurse for the night.

"Hi I am Leslie; Dr Polson told me you are Tony, Ziva's husband. I see she said something to you. That is good. I wanted to let you know until she is more alert we can not give her any narcotics for pain due to the head injury. When she is more alert we will give her morphine which is also safe for the fetus for any pain related to her leg and muscle pain she may feel from the wreck. If you have a number I can call you when she awakes."

"Thanks Leslie, umm I am going to stay in the ICU waiting room. I need to be here when she wakes up." Tony tried to give a small grin then looked more at the ultra sound photo.

"This is your first baby?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah…we just found out." Tony then walked away before he could think anymore that they could loose there baby before they could know it.

Tony walked back to the Trauma waiting room. He tried hard to put up his walls and pretend that he was not so affected that his partner was in the ICU.

"Well, guys, I wanted to let you know umm… well Ziva is in the ICU… and well her right leg is broken but in a soft cast and ummm she has a concussion and still is very groggy and …." Tony was trying hard to keep it together.

"Tony thanks for getting us information." Abby then gave him a large hug.

"Thanks Tony. Look you go home with McGee and Abby I can keep the first watch." Gibbs offered.

"No!" Tony nearly yelled.

"I need to stay… umm they will only allow someone in once an hour for 10 minutes, until she is more alert. You all go home I am going to stay in the ICU waiting room."

"Tony you are a mess, you need a shower. Go home…"

"Gibbs… she needs me we are partners…I can not leave them." Tony looked at Gibbs and then walked away.

"Abby take McGee home and I will see two in the morning. I will call and update Ducky." Then Gibbs went to follow Tony.

Gibbs walked toward the ICU waiting room and could see Tony sitting there looking at a picture in his hands. He had not realized that Gibbs had come and sat with him and was looking at the picture.

"Nice picture." Gibbs offered.

"Ummm…it was the day…"

"You got married to Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah…you knew?" Tony looked at Gibbs as he asked.

"My ex wife called when she saw your name listed in Marriage Licenses. She thought it was a joke. I figured you two would tell me when you were ready. You two are happy that is all that matters. However there is something else wrong here." Gibbs tried to get Tony to talk.

"Number 3?"

"Yeah, she is living in Philly now but still gets the DC post."

"Gibbs she looks so frail, she is hurting however till she wakes up more they can not give her more pain medication. We had a fight this morning before work. I think I know why she started it…." Tony ran his hands over his face and leaned back into the chair.

"Boss could you leave me alone I am not feeling like company right now. Also do not tell anyone, Ziva and I will tell everyone soon I promise." Tony then got up and headed back into the ICU to see Ziva.

Tony saw Leslie walking out of the room and smiled at her.

"How is she doing?" Tony asked as he looked through the window. She looked very peaceful sleeping in the bed.

"She is starting to wake up more. She wants to talk to you before she takes some pain medication. She is now making more sense. Dr Polson is coming in to evaluate her to move to the step down unit within the next three hours."

Tony walked into Ziva's room and she opened her eyes but you could tell it was taking all her power to do so.

"Tony…"

"Shhh… I am here, hey Zee. Everyone is worried. I am so worried." Tony wrapped his hand around hers and laid the other on her abdomen.

"You know?" She asked laying her hand over his?

"Yeah. They found out you were pregnant when they admitted you. The say the baby is okay. He is so cute I have a picture of the ultra sound they did. They said they will do another one tomorrow to make sure things are still okay." Tony gave her hand a squeeze.

"Not mad?"

"I can never be mad at you. Well at least not for long. I am so happy; I was so scared when they said we could loose the baby. I mean I have not even met the guy and…"

"Well, it could be a girl also… hmm… my leg really hurts…guess we need to let everyone know, huh?" Ziva grimaced in pain as she talked. However at least it was her leg she would be scared if it was her stomach area.

"Look you take some good morphine it is safe for you both and get some sleep. I will go wait in the waiting room again." Tony then reached forward and gave her a kiss.

"No... you go home and sleep…you sure you are okay? How about Gibbs and McGee?" Ziva asked recalling who was all in the car.

"Gibbs and McGee like me had some bumps and bruises. Abby took McGee home and Gibbs went to get coffee." Tony told her.

"You go home, shower, I need to sleep also. You stink." Ziva screwed up her nose when she said her last comment. "Promise me?"

"Ok Zee I will go, I will be back in the morning though I want to see the ultra sound with you and we can hear our baby."

Jeannie walked into the room with the syringe of Morphine and asked Ziva if she was ready. Ziva nodded and Leslie administered the drug into her IV. Tony stayed there until Ziva was fast asleep.

Tony then left his cell phone number with Leslie and went to the waiting room and there was Gibbs and Ducky sitting in the room.

"I knew you were going to be here. She was just given some pain medication she is more alert and her leg is really hurting. I promised her I would go home and shower and sleep some. Ummm could I get a ride?"

"Sure Anthony. However did you get seen in the ER since you were in the back with Ziva and she was hurt so bad?"

"The medic on the search and rescue heilo looked at me. I am fine no headache just a little sore from bouncing around. Thanks for asking though Duck." Tony gave a small grin.

Tony, Ducky left the hospital. Tony then informed him they only lived 5 miles away in Forest Hills.

"That is a very nice area of town, near the Israeli Embassy if I recall?"

"Yeah our house is about 3 miles from the embassy. Ziva's dad gave it to us as a wedding present. It is huge… Ziva loves it though. Gibbs tell you?"

"No, Ziva told me about a week ago. She came to ask me some questions and informed me that you and her had been married however wanted to keep it a secret at work fearful that the Director would split you up. Anthony how is she really?"

"You know she is pregnant?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she was working out a plan to surprise you. She was going to tell you tonight actually. She was scared at first that she was not ready after we talked I informed her that she should have no fears she was already very protective of her child and would make a wonderful mother. I also informed her you would be on top of the world."

"Ducky I am very excited however they said there is a chance we could loose the baby from the accident. They said so far everything looks fine; however I had told Ziva yesterday that I was glad we were careful she was mad at me. However I just hope she realizes I am very happy. I am just scared right now."

"Anthony I am sure she is also scared. I know when she found out she told me you both were not planning this and that she was fearful that you would be upset. Ziva loves you and knows when you are serious and not."

"Ducky when I made that comment I was serious then when the Doctor said the fetus was so far stable and no signs of miscarriage I realized how much I really want a child with Ziva. I can not imagine a minute without Ziva and our baby. I am just not sure Ziva believes me."

"Anthony tomorrow when you go see Ziva after some rest I am sure both of you will be able to talk and she will see that you are excited about the baby. I assume no one else knows about the baby?"

"Gibbs knows we are married but I did not mention the baby. I want Ziva and me to inform everyone about our marriage and baby. I am sure Abby will be mad she missed the wedding though she will be happy about the baby. Umm Ducky Thanks." Tony then shook hands with the man after they were in the drive way.

"Would you like to come in Ducky?"

"Thank you Anthony, however I am going to go back and keep Gibbs company for a few hours. Call if you need anything."

"Ohh I did sign a paper giving permission for you, Gibbs, Abby and McGee to go see Ziva and find out if she is stable. I should be back in about 4 hours." Tony then left and headed into there home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda...

Thanks to those that have read and reviewed the story. Please continue to review it is great to see what people think.

Sorry I did not have this beta'd. Hope this is better.

* * *

Tony walked into there house and headed up the stairs when he got there on there bed was sitting a teddy bear with an onesie that said I love my NCIS Daddy. The NCIS had been written in Ziva's handwriting. He smiled then saw the card sitting there.

Tony picked the card up and opened it. On the front was a picture of a stork flying across a blue sky with clouds.

He then opened up the card.

Dear Tony,

Well, my little Hairy butt I am proud to tell you that in 9 months you will be a Dad. I hope you are as excited as I am. I know this is one adventure we both will have to buckle our seat belts for.

Love Ziva

Tony sat in the room holding the bear and reading the card and he started to cry. She must have done this as he was getting the car out of the garage and she said she forgot something and came back into the house. Even though she was mad at him for the comment he made, she must have already been over it, just was making him pay.

Tony then went into there bathroom took a shower then laid down on the bed for a few hours of rest, he set the alarm to go off in three hours. When he went back to hospital he was going to take his Teddy bear into be with Ziva. However he needed to sleep to get rid of his headache.

McGee and Abby arrived at the hospital; Gibbs was down getting breakfast in the cafeteria. Gibbs had called and asked him to join him the cafeteria. Ziva had been moved to a regular room about 2 hours ago after clearing her head injury. Gibbs had sat in her room, he felt guilty that she was hurt and in the hospital. If he had not gone over into the ravine she would have not been hurt.

"Have either of you heard from Tony?" Gibbs asked?

"No, I take it he went home?" Abby asked.

"Yep, he said he would be back in 4 hours he must have been very tired. Ducky went to go check up on him."

Just then Gibbs phone rang. "We will meet you there."

"Come on Ducky is bringing Tony into the ER."

Abby and McGee looked at each other and then followed Gibbs to the ER.

Ducky caught them as they came off the elevator.

"Jethro, Abigail, Timothy… Tony is in the trauma unit they have already sent him to the CAT scan. They think he may have a hematoma and it has put him into a coma. He may need to have surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain."

Abby started to cry and Gibbs grabbed the women he considered his substitute daughter into a hug.

"I heard Ziva is out of ICU. I shall go talk to her, I would rather she hear about Anthony from us and not by accident." Ducky then headed to the elevator.

"Ducky we all will go with you she will need her family." Gibbs said as he pulled away from Abby.

"Let me talk first though. Please. I think it will be easier on Ziva." Ducky pleaded.

"Ok Duck. We will be in the waiting room come get us when you are ready." Gibbs and Abby and McGee then headed into the waiting room.

Ducky continued down the hall. He had let the ER nurse know they would be up in Anthony's wife's room and to page him if there were any changes. He gave her a copy of his medical power of attorney which listed Ziva and Ducky as the people able to help with decisions and to get information.

Ducky walked into Ziva's room. She was sleeping on her side and looked very good considering all she had been through in the past twenty-four hours.

Ziva stirred she heard the door open and thought it was maybe Tony or Gibbs. Then she opened her eyes and saw Ducky with a very serious look on his face.

"Ducky!" She could see the look on his face something was wrong. Then she saw the bear he was holding it was the bear she had left for Tony.

"Ziva, I have some bad news. Tony…"

"Did he leave?"

"Dear, no… he is very excited over the baby. However I went to check in on him and I found him unconscious. He was brought in by paramedics and is in ct now, they think he may have had a head injury in the car accident."

By now Ducky was sitting on the side of the bed by Ziva and he had handed her the bear that Tony had beside him when he found him unconscious in bed.

"Ziva, dear please it is not good for you or the baby to get upset. Take a deep breath and breathe. I will have some more information soon. His vitals signs were strong he was just unconscious. I think we found him in time when they find where the hematoma is they can drain it and he will be fine." Ducky was now holding Ziva and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ziva. I know you and Tony wanted to tell everyone about your marriage and the baby together, however I think he would not mind if you told them now. I think they need to understand why you are so worried and I think you will find out you have more support than you know what to do with."

"Umm, I just…. Ducky could we wait… I have no problem with them knowing about the marriage however I want to wait to tell them about the baby. Can you find out more information on Tony?" Ziva asked as she wiped the tears away.

"Yes my dear. Jethro, Abigail and Timothy are outside they would like to see you, could they come in?"

"Sure Ducky." Ziva then wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She placed the bear beside her and announced she was ready.

Ducky thought about saying something about the bear then decided not to; sometimes the unconscious part of the brain does things to protect the other parts. The team would figure things out when they saw the bear the t-shirt said it all.

Ducky walked outside in the waiting room was the team sitting there and Dr Polson was there from the ER.

"Dr. Mallard, I have some news on Tony, do you want to talk here or privately?"

"I believe here is best. This is his family and I know he would not mind. I take it you have the CT results."

"Yes, the CT showed a hematoma on the right side of the brain. He is already in emergency surgery with Dr Andrews one of our best neurosurgeons. They are going to place a shunt to drain the hematoma and then he will be in surgical ICU for about 5 days. The next 48 hours will tell us how he will do. I am sorry. However my other concern is his wife, this is going to be very stressful, and I am concerned for her …." Ducky stopped her and she caught on she maybe saying something she should not so she finished her statement in another way. "She has been through a lot and I am concerned this could be to stressful." Dr Polson looked at the team as she heard a gasp from Abby and saw McGee's mouth hit the ground.

"Umm Dr Polson I Thank You. I have already talked to Ziva and she understands. She has lots of support however not knowing would be more stressful for her."

Dr. Polson then left and McGee and Abby both looked at Gibbs and Ducky.

"You knew… I can see it both your eyes… they are married and you did not tell me or McGee! I can not believe it!!!" Abby started to rant and rave then suddenly she realized that her dear friend was sitting in her room alone. Suddenly she left the three men standing there and ran into Ziva's room.

"Ziva, ohh my Ziva are you okay? I wanted to come last night however they would not let anyone but Tony in and now Tony is in surgery and you can not go there cause you are hurt and…" Abby had pulled Ziva into a bear hug and was holding on tight.

"Abby I can not breathe!!"

Abby pulled back and saw the teddy bear on Ziva's bed and picked it up and saw the t-shirt.

"Abby what do you mean he is in surgery?"

"Ziva? Ummm I take it this is for Tony? Do we have a mini DiNozzo on the way?"

"ABBY!! Please you said Tony is in surgery, why?" Ziva was now yelling and could be heard down the hall.

Gibbs, Ducky and McGee were just entering the room as Ziva was screaming at Abby.

"Ziva, my dear, you need to relax you are recovering from a concussion and" Ducky then saw Abby holding the bear.

"Gibbs, Ducky please tell me where is Tony?" Gibbs heart broke he never had seen Ziva look so broken.

"He is in surgery to relieve pressure off his brain. He had a hematoma and apparently had no symptoms till he did not wake up." Gibbs told her, taking her hand in his.

"He is going to be fine Ziva, I have not given either one of you permission to die. I promise I will let you know anything that is going on with him. Now would you like to tell me about this bear Abby is holding?" Gibbs gave a little smile he was hoping that there was some good news with all the bad news that had happen in the past twenty-four hours.

Abby then handed the bear to Ziva.

"Well, Tony and I got married almost 4 months ago and I am about 8 weeks pregnant. I got the bear to surprise him at home. This was not how we wanted…." McGee was surprised when he saw Ziva break down and cry.

"Ziva if you need anything just let me know." McGee offered. Then he tugged on Abby's arm hinting that they might want to step out.

"Ziva, we are going to see what we can find out on Tony. Can Tim or I get you anything?" Abby offered.

"Umm can you get me a cup of peppermint tea, my stomach is upset a little. Thanks for checking on Tony for me." Ziva tried to keep her composure.

Ducky also stepped out with them leaving Gibbs with Ziva.

"So, a baby! I could see the marriage but I am surprised with a baby. However I know this is one very lucky baby. Ziva are you ok, come on I want you to tell me the truth." Gibbs was looking her in the eyes.

"Gibbs, I…can…what am I going…. Gibbs he has to be ok…" Ziva could not bring herself to say anything else. Her leg was aching and she was sore from the accident and she felt nauseated from her morning sickness and the thought Tony was in surgery was too much she cried into Gibbs shoulder until she finally fell asleep.

Gibbs gently laid her back into the bed and covered her up. Abby had started to come into the room when she heard Ziva crying and knew the tea could wait.

Gibbs walked out to the waiting room where the rest of the team was sitting.

"She is sleeping now. Any word on Tony?"

"He is in recovery now. They said the surgery went well, they are hoping he will be awake in about three hours." McGee offered Gibbs a cup of his favorite coffee as he told him the update.

"When will we be able to see him?"

"Jethro the nurse said she would call when he got to the SICU then we each can go in for a minute to see him. When Ziva wakes up her Doctor said we could take her in a wheelchair to see him also." Ducky touched his shoulder trying to let him know that his friends were there for him also.

Gibbs then walked away to the end of the hall. Ducky followed him.

"Jethro…you are blaming your self. This was not your fault. You got them out of that ravine.. if you had not they both would have died. What happened with Anthony was an accident it is easy to miss many people with this just go to sleep and never wake up. I dropped him off last night at the house and he had no symptoms of having a head injury."

"I should have checked on him when he did not show up here four hours later Ducky." Gibbs then took a large drink of his coffee.

"Jethro, we both knew he was tired, we all were."

"However maybe I could have hit the deer head on and not went down the ravine. If the car had not went over then they would have not been hurt. Ducky do not tell me about blame!"

"Jethro, they will be fine, soon you will be yelling at DiNozzo about being late and telling them both to keep it out of the office. Now let's go talk with Abigail and Timothy I think they need some support from you as they are worried about three of there closest friends." Ducky then reached up and gripped Gibbs on the shoulder and gave him a pat on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. If I owned NCIS we would have TIVA as cannon!!!

Please Please Please Read and review. Reviews are accepted as Payment!

* * *

Gibbs and Ducky went back to the waiting room. Abby and McGee were sitting there talking about how they would set up a schedule to help Tony and Ziva when they got out they got out of the hospital. Abby could not wait until Ziva was up and walking and they could go shopping for baby items. She would have to convince Ziva and Tony to find out the sex she would never be able to wait for 9 months to find out what that baby is.

"Gibbs. The nurse came out and said Tony is in the SICU and in 30 minutes we can all go step in and see him. I am going to look in on Ziva." Abby then headed off to Ziva's room.

Abby tried to open the door without waking Ziva. However Ziva heard the door and stirred in bed. She felt so tired; however when she saw Abby a small smile came out on her face.

"Abby…what is wrong.. Tony?" Ziva suddenly noticed that Abby was looking concerned and was too quiet."

"He is out of surgery and in the surgical ICU. They said we can go see him in 30 minutes but only for a minute or two. They said the surgery went well. Ziva..however I am actually worried about Gibbs. He is blaming himself and really taking you and Tony being hurt hard. I think he needs to hear from you that it was not his fault."

"I never blamed him, he got help for us. He probably is mad we had not told him about our marriage."

"Ziva why did you guys keep it a secret?" Abby asked.

"We both were worried it would not last when we started dating then we realized it would work. My father found out and I thought he would recall me back to Israel instead he bought us a house in Forest Hill. We knew there were no rules against agents being married and with me being a Mossad liaison the only person we would have to deal with was Gibbs. We planned on announcing our marriage in a couple months. However I am sure we would have announced it sooner with finding out we are expecting a baby." Ziva tried hard to hold back her sadness. She could barely remember Tony being in the ICU last night with her and him saying he was excited about the baby.

"Abby, could you go ask the nurse if I could go see Tony it must be getting close to that 30 minutes."

"Sure I will be right back."

Abby returned and with a nurse and wheel chair in tow.

Abby and the nurse help get Ziva in the wheelchair and Abby rolled her down to the waiting room where Ducky, Gibbs and McGee were waiting. They all silently got into the elevator and headed to see Tony.

They all arrived at the ICU and the nurse informed them that again the rules were 10 minutes every hour. She then called to let the neurosurgeon to let him know the family was there.

"Hi I am Dr. Andrews. The hematoma was drained and the pressure has been released. Mr. DiNozzo has already started to wake up some. He will be in here for 24 hours then in another day on the neuro floor then he should be able to go home. However he will be off work for at least 6 weeks. He is very lucky."

"Thank You Dr. Andrews. Can I go in now?" Ziva asked.

Dr Andrews nodded and Gibbs pushed Ziva in the wheel chair to Tony's bedside.

Now it was Ziva looking at Tony with all the machines hooked up to him.

"He looks so peaceful, Gibbs." Ziva reached for the man's hand that was beside her.

"He is going to need this rest in 9 months you both will be getting none." Gibbs smiled as he said this and rubbed her hand.

"Gibbs, I just want to say Thank you from all three of us."

"Ziva…If I had not been going so fast then I would have missed that deer and not went down that ravine. Please do not thank me, instead accept my apology, and it is a real one as I am sorry I got you and Tony hurt and put your baby at risk. However next time you do not tell me that you are pregnant I will smack Tony so far into the future he can tell you how many great grandchildren you will have." Gibbs smiled as he said this.

Gibbs hated to admit it; however he was happy that Ziva did not blame him. Tony was the son he never had and Ziva and Abby was the daughter he had lost.

"Tony, you best wake up and talk to your wife; that is an order. I am leaving now I will be back in 5 minutes to get Ziva to take her to her room to rest." Gibbs ordered Tony.

Gibbs then left the room. Ziva's wheelchair was right next to Tony's bed. She took the teddy bear and laid it next to him in the bed. Then she picked up his hand and gave it a kiss.

"Tony, I love you so very much. I am off work for the next two weeks and you are off completely for 6 weeks…. I am stuck with desk duty because of this soft cast, though at least I will be able to use crutches and walk…. I asked if we could wait till you are awake and able to see the ultrasound to repeat it. My lab work is fine and they said they said if I have no cramping then it would not be a problem. Tony…." Ziva had been able to talk like nothing was wrong and then she just could not keep it any longer and the tears escaped and her voice gave away her fear.

"Shhh… Love you Zee…don't cry…" Tony was having a hard time talking due to his throat being sore form the breathing tube in place during surgery. He wanted to say more however his head had a dull ache and he was really sleepy.

"I love you. The nurse just came in and it is time for me to go I will be back later. Get some sleep. Abby and the team will come in over the next few hours to check on you."

Ziva then kissed his hand.

The nurse gave Ziva a wet washcloth to wash her face with and then pushed her to the waiting room where Abby, McGee, Ducky and Gibbs were waiting.

Gibbs gave Ziva a hug and she started to cry.

"Damn hormones…" Ziva said as she tried to keep the tears from coming.

"Yeah… Shannon was a mess when she was pregnant with Kelly and she was a lot like you, pretty in control of her emotions. Did Tony wake up any?"

Ziva nodded and the tears continued. Abby handed Ziva a Kleenex box.

"Could we go to my room, I am tired." Ziva asked through the tears and stuffy nose.

When Ziva got back to the room she was shocked to see a large group of balloons, flowers, and a stuffed Bert Jr. minus the collar and ear ring.

"Congratulation's Ziva!!" Abby said as they entered the room.

"Tim and I thought you needed to focus on something positive. This is a Bert Jr. when the baby is older I will get him a collar and ear ring for little Bert Jr. However it would not be baby safe now. Also Tim and I arranged for you and Tony to have dream dinner's for the next month. All you have to do is take the meals out of the freezer and heat them up. Then when you find out the sex of the baby I am having you a large baby shower." Abby was watching Ziva as she talked at nine hundred miles an hour.

"Abby… Thanks.." Ziva had a small smile on her face as she looked at the stuffed animals and flowers and balloons.

"I have arranged for a housekeeper to come over once a day for the next two weeks. She is a wonderful women she cleans our house." Ducky then told Ziva and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Here Ziva let McGee and I help you back in bed and you get some rest. Call and let me know if you need anything." Gibbs offered.

"Thanks. Abby, Gibbs, Ducky and McGee will you all go to the SICU and stay with Tony as much as possible. I am going to rest; the doctor said I will go home tomorrow possibly; however Tony will be here a few more days."

Tony was moved into the neuro unit by the next morning and Ziva was discharged. She stayed with him most of the day. Abby made arrangements to take Ziva home and stay with her until Tony could come home. Abby was dying to see her friends new house. Ziva could only imagine what the Abby would say when she saw the 4100 square foot home.

Ziva and Tony got to see there baby on the ultrasound and hear the heartbeat. The ultrasound tech said everything looked great at this time. No signs of any problems. However she told them that she could get in trouble for saying anything they promised they would not tell the Doctor. They were grateful she did not make them wait for the doc to tell them this good news.

Ziva and Tony then called her father in Israel and informed him that they were expecting a baby. He was so happy and then so worried when they told him about the car accident.

He reminded Ziva she still had her trust fund her mother had left and there was no need for her to work. He even offered to release her from the Mossad. She said she was not ready to quit working yet. However he insisted she would have a full staff to help with the house until she and Tony were able to take care of things by themselves. Ziva had no choice but to agree.

A week passed by and Tony had been discharged and was home with Ziva. They both were getting use to living the posh life. However Ziva informed him that this was only temporary. She preferred to cook herself, however she did enjoy having the housekeeper and thought she would keep her on staff. McGee and Abby dropped by nightly to check in on them and Ducky called and promised to visit on the weekend. The one person they had not heard from was Gibbs.

Go ahead hit the review button:)


	5. Chapter 5

Over the last several days Gibbs had looked at his life. He realized he had not only blamed his self but the agent who was killed trying to protect Kelly and Shannon.

Officer George Yates was a young man that was only 38 years old. He had been married for almost 2 years. His wife and him had a newborn son, that Gibbs had never knew about.

Gibbs stood outside the house in San Diego. It was a small older a frame style house. He wondered if this was the house that SA Yates had lived in with his wife?

Leslie and Kole Harris Yates were a joy to met. Gibbs found out that he was not the only one to loose someone important that day. Two families were destroyed now was the time to heal. He wished he had done this 15 years earlier, he could have possibly been there for the young boy that was left fatherless. He would have not taken his place however they both could have filled a void in there lives.

Gibbs had been avoiding Tony and Ziva. He was now outside there house, with a present for the future DiNozzo. He realized that an accident was that an accident. However this time he was adding someone to his family he did not loose anyone.

A year later

Ziva sat in the Nursery holding her son and singing a Hebrew lullaby. One she had heard her parents sing to her as a child a thousand times over. It was hard to believe that tomorrow she would be returning to work after being off for the past 6 months for maternity leave.

Tony stood in the door watching his wife hold their son. He had watched her change so much since they had been married. Tony was taking the next three months off for paternity leave. They had decided that it would be better this way. Tony could bring Zander into the office to see Ziva as needed and help Ziva with her separation from him.

A year ago they nearly lost everything, their son, each other and there best friend and boss. Now they were celebrating their life ahead.


End file.
